A cold Redemption
by Henmageddon
Summary: A sequel fiction which is mainly focused on Hans, after he left Arendelle as a prisoner.


**Chapter 1**

The massive door of the small cell was closed. Hans lay right in the middle of it and looked after the two guards which were currently leaving to the upper level of the ship.

"Hey", he shouted after them. "I'm a prince of the southern Isles, you better let me go right now and I won't tell anybody". No reaction.

The guards closed and locked up the upper door, too. He was alone... alone with his hatred. His immense hatred on Arendelle, on Elsa and on Anna.

"Anna…" he mumbled, "How dare her ? I will make her so regret locking me up like this", he thought to himself. The handcuffs he wore were old and rusty and way to tight. Everytime he tried to move his hands these things were burning like fire. After spending a good time raging about Arendelle and the sisters he realized that for the first time in his life his title wouldn't change anything. He sat down on the plank bed. Suddenly the anger was gone and he felt really empty inside for some reason. He was tired and after a couple of minutes he fell asleep. When he woke up they already left the harbor of Arendelle and took curse on the Southern Isles.

The following weeks were monotonous and boring. Hans just sat in his little cell staring through a little gap between the planks. The only time something happened was at morning and in the evening when a guard would come down to him and bring him something to eat. He didn't understand why they would call something like that "food". That disgusting looking and smelling mash, day after day after day. He was so sick of it.

"Here is your meal, my Prince" the guard said sarcastically. Hans looked up. The greasy hair was hanging in front of his eyes. That was not the look of a shiny prince, it was the look of a broken man. The guard left and locked the big door up threw himself immediately to the floor right next to the cup with the disgusting mash. He grabbed the cup and began to eat. That hunger. He never ever experienced such a hunger before. He would give a hand for some bread and clear water. He always waited since he was alone before he starts because he didn't want anybody to see him like this. Hans did not know why, he was clearly not in the position to think about his image or his pride. "You are such a failure, you always were and you know that. Am I mistaken...number 13?" an inner voice made fun of him. Suddenly he remembered home when he was young. How his older brothers always made fun of him, made him feel worthless and sad just because he was the youngest. None of them were ever nice to him or had even treated him like a human being. He hated them. Tears ran down his face.

"Home..." That word had a bitter taste as he thought about it. He was sure he would be executed arriving at the southern Isles for bringing unspeakable shame over the honor of the family and the kingdom. "I think...you guys were right about me, I'm not worth it", he whispered. The tears kept running down his face and like many nights before he fell asleep sobbing.

When he woke up it was night, he guessed. The ship was shaking like crazy and he heard many voices from the upper level. He felt miserable. Weeks on sea and malnutrition really left their marks. The voices from above got louder followed by an ear-piercing loud noise. The ship mast just broke and fell on the deck.

"What the hell is going on ?" . No response. The next thing he felt was something he almost forgot about, being a prisoner. It was a nice and cold comfortable feeling around his feet. "Water..." . He was scared. Was he going to drown in here ? The water continued raising. Right now it almost reaches his hips. "Help, Help", he screamed countless time. It was pointless. There was nobody upstairs who could help him. "Even if they would hear me, they would probably give a fuck". The water reached his neck. His heart was pounding like crazy but he did not panic. Facing death felt kind of a relief to him. He closed his eyes. Tears ran down his face. "That's it I guess". He welcomed the cold, salty might of the sea. Then the planks broke and Hans disappeared in the dark deep.

**Chapter 2**

"What a beautiful night, don't you think so Siegfried ?" A young man in elegant clothes and a scar over his right eye asked.

"Hmmh, great...", a taller man with long blond hair, leaning half over the railing of the balcony replied, bored.

"You know what Leon...", he took a deep breathe from his pipe and exhaled the thick smoke slowly and delightful, "I never understood where you got your fascination for art from so you will surely understand my lack of interest".

They were standing side by side on one of the countless balconies of Garenwall, silently watching the wide endless ocean. They were the only ones of the royal family being located in the capital.  
The peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of an opening door behind them. The two princes turned around. A small man in uniform stumbled in and performed an exaggerated bowing. "Your majesties...", he started nervously.

"Goddamn!" Siegfried interrupted him annoyed. "You must be new. Else you would've known that I really don't like being disturbed in the night".  
"Calm, Siegfried", Leon soothed his younger brother, "Let us first hear what he got to say that it can't wait until tomorrow". Siegfried nodded, took another breath from his pipe and continued watching the ocean.

"A ship has just arrived. It's the Duke of Weselton himself".  
Siegfried coughed immediately when he heard it.

"The Duke ? Here ? Are you kidding me ?" He looked over to Leon which had a much more serious look on his face. "Why now ?" he asked him.  
"It is been a very, very long time. It must be super important that he even comes himself", he suggested."Bring us to him!" Leon ordered.

The two princes were leaving the balcony following the servant to the entrance hall. There he was. The Duke of Weselton was standing right in front of them. Dressed in red and gold and surrounded by bodyguards. While Siegfried leaned himself on a pillar Leon was heading right towards their guest. "I welcome you", he said and offered his hand. The Duke replied the gesture.

"So, what brings the Duke of Weselton himself to a place like this, especially at night ?"

"Nothing good, I suppose", the Duke replied. "But I would like to discuss that somewhere else". Leon looked over to Siegfried. He nodded. "Of course, just follow me".

The three men assembled in a small room, illuminated by only a few torches.

"Gentlemen...", the Duke began, "It's about your younger brother Hans. As you know ,he left a couple of weeks ago to take part of the cornation in Arendelle. I was there myself and..."

"Yes, yes, we know where he is. Skip that part and come to the point please", Siegfried interrupted.

"Fine", the Duke said. His eyes were sparkling in an evil way."Your brother...is dead! Murdered by the queen. I was an eyewitness".  
The brothers did not seem to be very shocked at all.

"And this is our problem, because...?" Leon asked.

That was really not the reaction the Duke was expecting.

"Well...", he continued. "It wouldn't be the best puplicity for the southern kingdom if the death of a prince would stay unavenged or even uninvestigated." He smiled. "From my point of view, you two don't really have a choice. Your enemies would classify that as an act of weakness. Not to mention your trading partners."

After a moment he stood up and wished them a good Night. Then he left. Leaving a confused Siegfried and a blood boiling Leon in that small room.

"I hate this arrogant asshole. But he is right !" Leon said to Siegfried furiously. "What would our fahter do if he finds out about Hans, knowing that we did nothing. I really don't like this thought do you ?"  
"Wait a moment. What are talking about ?" Siegfried asked expectant.  
Leon's eyes were glowing. A demonic smile came to his face. "What I'm trying to say, my little brother, is that I've heard Arendelle is nice about this time. Get the fleet ready to go. We leave at dawn".

**Chapter 3**

Hans slowly opened his eyes. What happened ? Where was he ? Was he dead ? No, dead people could not be that hungry. His eyes slowly got used to the flickering lights of the torches around him. He was able to identify the outlines of some furniture. Over there...that must be a desk or something. Next to it he suggested a bed, if he was not mistaken. But what was that ? Something small and plump was moving right towards him. Hans was scared. He tried to stand up but...he was so weak and exhausted.

"Ah, you're awake", someone said.

"Who are you ? What do you want ?" Hans wanted to know outraged. He was in a near panic and still not able to see clearly what was going on. The creature performed a wink with his hand in front of Hans' face.

"Better ?" It asked. Hans blinked and his eyes got used to the light immediately.

"You're...a troll!" He staggered.

"People call me Gruu. I found you down on the beach and brought you here two days ago. This is my cave. How is your name if I'm allowed to ask?"

"I'm prin...", he stopped. "I'm Hans".

"You must be hungry. Here, eat something". Gruu offered him a cup with warm soup. Hans ate up three cups of soup in a mad speed. Gruu was just sitting on a small chair and watched him.

"What is a troll doing in a cave all alone ? Why aren't with your friends and family ?" Hans wanted to know after a while.

Gruu hesitated. "I'm not a normal troll. I can look inside people and see their true inner self. I know exactly who you are...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles". Hans threw a look at him which was a combination of confusion, fear and guilt. "I know about your 12 older brothers and all the darkness in your heart". Gruu stood up and left the cave. Hans slowly went after him. It was night and a beautiful full moon covered the world in silverlight.  
Gruu was standing under a cherry tree in front of the cave.

"I even know about Anna". The moment he heard her name felt like someone was stabbing him with a dagger right through his chest. "Do not lock yourself up. You know what I mean, don't you ?" Gruu said forcefully.

"You loved her...you still do !"

"Enough!" Hans shouted. "You are trying to tell me that I lover her ? This bitch is responsible for all of this. I hate her ! You don't know me !"

"I know you better than anybody else. I know everybody...that's my curse", Gruu replied sad. "If you really believe that you hate this woman, if you really believe that she is responsible for your current situation than you should leave. Leave and live with the pain, knowing you lie to yourself!"

Hans turned around and was about to leave.

"But...," Gruu continued, "...if you are sick of the darkness inside your soul, I might know a way. A path to yourself, if you want to".

Hans stopped. He recognized a strange feeling getting stronger. A feeling he almost forgot about. Hope. That was absurd. Gruu could not be right. But what if he was ?

"Whatever. I have nothing left to lose anyway". Hans answered after a while.

Gruu smiled. "Well, come over here and sit down". Hans followed the order.

"Let us begin". He closed his hands and whispered something in a language Hans clouldn't understand. Suddenly his right hand was starting to shine in blue light. The troll positioned his hand on the prince' chest, right over his heart. The world around Hans started to melt, and then there was only darkness. As he opened his eyes he found himself on top of a mountain. The top was perfectly even. It rained, lightning flashed and dark clouds covered the sky. Hans looked around. There was someone. A person was standing on the opposite side of the level. He looked closer. "What the...this can't be", he stuttered, scared. The person on the other side was...him. He was looking to a copy of himself. "I don't understand. What is happening here?" He asked himself. The other Hans raised his head. Glowing red eyes came to the fore while he drew his sword.  
"Finally", the copy said with a demonic smile on his face.

**Chapter 4**

"Do you want to eat that ?" Anna asked.

Elsa threw a puzzled look in her direction.

"Ehm...No. Feel free to take it", she replied.

Anna grabbed the last sandwich and took a delightful bite.

"I love sandwiches, I love, love love them ! ", she thanked with a full mouth. Elsa smiled.

"What is it ?", Anna wanted to know as she finished eating.

"Nothing...", she answered with a smile on her face. The two sisters sat on a bench in the garden of Arendelle and had lunch. Elsa loved this place. The sounds of the birds, the smell of the flowers. It was so peaceful. She used to come there as often as possible because her time as queen was very limited.

"I have to go", Elsa said after a while,"I'm sorry but I still have a lot to do."

Anna looked a bit disppointed. She got to see Elsa more often recently but not as often as she would like.  
"Just stay with me a little longer", Anna requested.  
Elsa looked at her.

"You know how I would love to stay here with you, but I also have a big responsibility. You understand that, right ?"

Anna looked to the other side of the garden and Elsa used the opportunity to kiss her sister's cheek. Then Elsa stood up and was heading towards the castle.  
Anna didn't see the snowball coming and it her right in the face. Elsa was standing at the end of the garden and could not stop laughing.  
Anna wiped the snow out her face. She was a bit angry at first but when she saw Elsa laughing she couldn't resist either.

"Just wait until I get you", Anna shouted. Her former disappointment was like blown away.

"So...," Elsa threw some more snowballs, "catch me if you can", she replied.  
The two young women left the garden and head to the castle together.

In the meantime Kirstoff and Sven were in the woods. They were about to get back to city when Kristoff had the idea to get some flowers for Anna. So, they stayed where they were and started looking for some beautiful flowers. The collecting soon got difficult because Sven seemed to have a great interest in the flowers, too.

"Oh come on, buddy", he demanded, "these are for Anna. I have some carrots for you when we are home."  
Sven pricked up his ears. He seemed nervous.

"Whats wrong ?" Kristoff asked in more slient way. Now he could also hear the rustle. There was definitely something moving through the undergrowth. He recognized himself getting nervous as well.  
Suddenly the wall of branches and leafs opened up and a man in armor came to the fore. He wore the symbol of Arendelle in his chest. Kristoff realised something was wrong because the man could barely stand. As he came a little closer he saw the arrows. Some in his legs and one in his back. Kristoff started to run towards the man. As he reached him the man collaspsed but Kristoff caught him.

"What happened ? Who did this to you ?", he wanted to know.

"I...I'm from an outpost", the man started, "they surprised us. About a dozen of them of them went after me," he added.  
Kristoff didn't understand a word. "What are you talking about ? Who went after you ?"

"Scouts," the wounded explained. "Look, there is still time. Take this and bring it to the queen, otherwise-" A crossbow bolt hit him right in the head. Kristoff screamed. Everything was red. A hiss and two more bolts hit the tree right next to Kristoff. Kristoff recollected his senses. He grabbed the message for the queen and started to run. Bolts came out of nowhere. Kristoff had a hard time trying to dodge them. Luckily, Sven came up right next to him and Kristoff jumped on the back of his reindeer. Together they left the forest. What the fuck just happened?

Kristoff reached the castle the same moment Elsa and Anna did. He jumped off Svens back and ran over to the two women. He was near panic when he stood right in front of them. Covered in blood, he immediately tried to explain what happened but he was so perplex that he wasn't able to talk in full sentences. Elsa looked over to Anna.

"Wait...slow down...I don't understand", Elsa tried to calm him. Kristoff kept talking.

"One moment," Anna interfered. She took position right in front of Kristoff, raised her hand and slapped him.

"Kristoff!" She shouted at him. "Pull yourself together and tell us what happened!"  
The strongly build man looked at her with wide eyes.

"I...I was up in the woods", he started. Then he told them about the man he met and the scouts he spoke of. After finishing the story he handed over the message.

Anna hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright", she whispered.

Elsa read the message and turned to a guard. "Inform every general, officer and captain, inform everyone who is related to the defence. Right now !"

"Of course, my queen", the guard replied.  
"Elsa, what's going on ?" Anna wanted to know.  
Elsa turned around.  
"It seems like we are at war...", she answered, "...and we don't have much time left".

**Chapter 5**

Hans and his opponent held eye contact. The silence was almost tangible. Then the copy waved at him. Hans fell for the provocation. He clasped the grip of his longsword. His muscles were taut to the maximum.  
His opponent let his curved hookblade spin around his hand. Then he made his move.  
A fast backswing to the head. Hans blocked. The copy performed an upward strike. Hans blocked again, but the impact was incredible. He made a step back to gain some distance. Then he raised his longsword and attacked. Swing, Swing, Swing. All three missed. The copy dodged them all with a cat like elegance. His counter came fast and unexpected. This time the hookblade found flesh. Adrenaline was pumping threw Hans' veins. He knew he had to finish this now. So he came up with a couple of fast and strong swings. The last moment the copy disappeared. "To slow", someone whispered behind Hans. Then the hookblade dug deep in the back of the Prince. Hans dropped his sword. He went down to a knee, tried to stand and dropped again.

The dark Hans looked at him. His red eyes were glowing and he kept a straight expression.

"Do you understand what is happening right now?", the copy asked him.

"Of course, I will cut you to pieces", Hans replied. He stood up and attacked his opponent.  
The copy just shook his head. He dodged the attack and countered with a hard punch to Hans' face. The Prince hit the ground.

"I want you to understand before I kill you", the copy added. He grabbed Hans punched him once more. Hans went dazed back to the ground. His blood mixed with the rain and ran down his face.

"Well, where was I ?", the copy continued. "Ah right, who do you think I am? And where do you think we are?"

"I don't care, you asshole", Hans replied. The copy grinned.

"You really don't know when you should stop, do you ?". He kicked Hans. Hans spat blood.

"This, my friend, is your soul. Your inner self. And I, well, I'm your hate ! I bet that is much to understand at once, isn't it?" The copy laughed.  
Hans threw a despising look his way.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. You should ask yourself why I was able to beat you so easily". The copy walked a few steps.  
"That's right, you are weak. You always were, number thirteen. And someone like you calls himself prince. You disgust me." His words hurt Hans more than his injuries.

"But just to be fair I should thank you", the copy continued, "Without the many mistakes you made and your self-doubts I probably wouldn't be so strong. I have the control now!"

"What do you mean?" Hans wanted to know.

"I will take over your body, isn't that obvious ? I will kill everybody you love. I will do unspeakable things to them and I will make you watch it."

Hans laughed:"Good luck with that, you may have to do a little research".

"What about this strawberry blonde girl ? What was her name again ? Anna I think. Would you be able to take it when I slowly remove her skin and...".

"Stop it...please...", Hans interrupted.

"Ha, I knew it. So, we are finished here I guess." The copy turned around and walked away.

Hans only had one thought. He mobilized his last power and stood up. The pain was incredible. Step by step he followed his adversary.

"You won't...lay a finger...on Anna", he shouted.

The dark Hans turned around. He looked puzzled but also entertained.  
"What was that ? Seems like you have a death wish. I actually wanted to save this pleasure until the end but you are virtually begging for it." The copy drew his sword and sprinted towards him.

Hans closed his eyes. He welcomed the sword of his opponent when it penetrated his chest. The blood ran in flow.  
Hans grabbed his copy by the shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"You...won't harm her" he whispered.

"You should here youself. Why are you trying to protect her ? She hates you and she probably wants to see dead, too."

"No, she would never..."

"She would ! And she did. You know I am right. What was your plan by the way ? Were you planning to return to Arendelle ? Just walking through the castle and visit her ? You would've been dead before you could even reach the gates. What you did is unforgiveable."

The words of the copy flowed through him like poison. They killed every last bright thought he had left. The darkness was complete. Hans felt so helpless. His anger was gone and sadness was the only thing he felt.

"I know..." Tears ran down his cheeks.

"All I ever wanted was acknowledgment. Did you see how these people looked up to me ? I felt worth something for the first time".

"These people are all evil ! It is your birth given right to be lucky. It can be like that again, you know that ?"

Hans eyes widened.  
"How?" The copies evil grin got even bigger.

"just take my hand. Let me show you the way. We will bring back what is rightfully yours. I swear I'll never disappoint you like all the others. I am the only one you need".

Hans grabbed his hand. Both merged. Hans never felt such might. Shadows floated around him and his right eye started to glow red.  
"You were right. We are finished here".

Hans opened his eyes and gasped for air. He was back. But where was Gruu ? He spotted the troll standing a few steps away, looking over the ocean.

"You don't have to say anything. You made your choice". Hans turned around and was about to leave, when he suddenly heard something. Something very familiar. Warhorns of Garenwall. He ran to the cliff. The horizon was covered with thousands of battleships. The southern fleet offered a monumental view. He spotted the big carriers first. Literally swimming fortresses. These giants were surrounded by countless smaller attack ships. "What the heck...?"

"Have a closer look". Gruu pointed at a large ship in the middle of the armada. The banner was distinctive.  
"Leon...", Hans whispered. A smile came to his face.  
"This is going to be interesting". Then he turned his back and left.

**Chapter 6, episode 1**

Leon and Siegfried were standing side by side on the railing of the leading carrier. The gigantic ship went to the top of the armada. Leon always directed difficult maneuvers himself. Siegfried also benefited from that. He was bored to death.  
He already got his armor on. His gigantic broadsword hung on his right side and he wore the rune shield he was known for. Rumors said nothing could break it. His sword was actually a two-handed sword. But he used it single handed.  
Siegfried was a gifted soldier. His abilities with shield and sword were unrivaled in the southern lands.

"Don't you feel warm in this ?" Siegfried asked. He never wore armor.

"Makes no difference, my blood is already boiling. The front is calling me and I will follow the call".

"For a man who doesn't like art you pick your words very wisely". He nodded at his little brother who snorted.

"Am I right that you intent to fight yourself this time ?"  
Leon replied with a grin.

"The return of Leon the Lion. You know some people would kill just to see you in a real fight".

"Stop it. You know I don't like that name." Leon pulled out one of his daggers. He let his fingers slowly slide over the ornamentation of the blade. The cold steel felt so suave.

"It's been a long time since somebody called me that. Brings back memories." He put his dagger back to its sheath. He had owned these daggers his whole life. With many years of training he became the deadliest fighter of the kingdom. His speed and accuracy were legendary.  
The horns rang. The bay of Arendelle lay right in front of them.  
Leon raised his Hands. The catapults and ballistae were loaded. The whole was preparing their artillery.  
Then Leon dropped the hand and unchained the bombardment. Countless fire bombs were on their way. The invasion had begun.

"Incoming!" The projectiles hit walls, houses und towers. The people inside or on top barely had a chance.  
Elsa was standing on her balcony, stunned watching what was happening.

"Elsa..."

"Not now, Anna!"

"There are problems with the evacuation. People say the won't make it in time."

"Damned. Okay...uhm...I will buy you some time. You will also leave. I have to be sure you are safe !"

"No. I'll stay with you. I will not let you alone. I just got you back. Please dont shut me out again. Together we can overcome anything, right ? Elsa...I don't want to loose you ever again."

"But its not safe here! Anna, I beg you, leave this place! I love you more than anything else, thats why you have to be safe. I could never forgive myself if you would get hurt " Elsa's voice trembled. "Promise me, please."

Anna came closer to her. "I love you, too. So how could I leave you in the hours we need each others most. Elsa I can't do that and I won't !" She hooked Elsa.

"I will never let you go again!" Anna whispered.

"I was afraid you would say that. But the risk is to high." Elsa held back a sob.  
"I'm so sorry Anna, I hope you can forgive me, but it is just to your best. Guards!"

Two guards entered the room.

"Escort my sister to the refugee convoi". The guards grabbed Anna under her arms and pulled her back.

"No. Elsa, stop. You can't do that ! Let me go you idiots ! Elsa please...I love you !

"I'm...so sorry" She couldn't hold back. Tears ran down her face.  
"I love you, too." The doors closed. Anna was gone.

Elsa also turned her back focused. She had to do something about the shelling. After a little bit of concentration she raised her arms. Pillars of ice soared from the ground all over the city and the castle. They shattered a lot of the projectiles or just block them. But there were to many, even for Elsa. She looked over to the gates. They were defenetly not in the best shape. Same to the soldiers down there.  
Then the bombardment stopped. Elsa looked to the harbor. A single ship had already made it to the coast. She could only imagine one thing she was able to do to buy Anna some time. Elsa looked down to the Fjord under her. She looked up, down, up down, took a deep breath and jumped. The fall felt like an ertenity. Then she hit the surface. She instantly felt a strong flow. Then the Ice started to freeze. Slowly at first, but then faster. That would stop the rest of the fleet, at least for now. She climbed out of the water up to the frozen surface. Then she took approach run and focused on the ice under her feet. A small area of the ice soared up and catapulted her back over the walls. The impact was hard. Guards came to help her.  
"Back to your positions!", Elsa shouted.  
She made it back to her feed and started to head to the gates. The first enemies must have been about to reach the gates, too.

The wide ramp of Leon's carriesr dropped to the port. His troops were storming down. Siegfried was way ahead of them. He had jumped over the railing when they were close enough. The great man already had contact. He was like a whirlwind. This man did not only kill his enemy's, he also mutilated them. Every time his giant broadsword found a weak spot it went through the enemies body like air.  
Leon strolled down the ramp. Slowly heading towards the gates. He pulled out his daggers and kissed the blades.  
Siegfried's troops arrived at the Brigde. The armor of the prince was covered with blood. He sensed a hiss. First quiet, then louder. Instinctively he raised the shield. The arrows pattered on them and many of his men hadn't reacted as fast as Siegfried. Then the gates opened. A forest of spears came to fore. The Phalanx of Arendelle slowly moved up the bridge.  
"Forward!" Siegfried sprinted towards the wall of enemies, the shield ahead.  
Not his best idea. The Phalanx was insurmountable and his soldiers simply got slaughtered. Push and sting, the technique worked. Line after line Siegfried's unit got smaller. On the brigde their majority was meaningless.

The End of the brigde was reached quickly. A lot of Siegfrieds men were dead. Fallen to the Phalanx or to the arrows. However, he still got more soldiers behind him than Elsa.

"Forward! Forward, you maggots!" No one moved. Siegfried snorted contemptuously.

"Well, then this will be a worthy death for a warrior." He started running towards the Phalanx once more.  
"Stop!" Someone inside of the Phalanx shouted.  
Siegfried kept running.

"I said, Stop !" The floor froze. Siegfried lost his balance and fell to th ground. He slipped the rest of the way to the wall of spears. As he made it back up to his feet he was standing in front of a beautiful young woman with long blond hair. Her light blue dress gleamed in the light of fire and sun.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You are under arrest now. The rest of your fleet won't help you. You are alone, this is over."  
Elsa didn't see the daggers coming. The men to her left and right collapsed. Both had the same dagger on their head. Then there was the sound of clapping.

Leon slowly made his way up the street.

"This, my lady, is exactly the reason I like to be first at the front". He bowed.

"Phalanx...brilliant idea. The little ice trick was also not bad..." The prince walked towards Elsa. Her guards pointed their spears at him. Leon stopped a hair width in front of the spearheads and looked deep in Elsa's eyes. "...but it won't change anything". He grinned.  
Elsa withstood his stare.

"Are you kidding me? The Ice wonIt thaw if I don't want it to. Now would you be so kind to get out of my eyes and leave my kingdom? Otherwise you will get to know me!" Her eyes were sparkling.

Leon stepped a few steps back and took some sort of pipe out of his belt. He raised it high into the air and looked over to Elsa.  
"I will burn this city to the ground. The Southern Kingdom always pays its bills." With these words, he pulled the string and fireballs were released from the pipe. Noting happened.  
But then there was a strange noice coming from the fleet. A blink of an eye later Elsa saw what Leon has summoned. The ships were firing countless chains with hooks at the end. The chains hit walls, towers and even mountain hangs. After a while the first soldiers swung onto the chains, unsing some sort of skyhook. It was if a swarm came over them.

"You are allowed to return to the castle. A victory without breaching your gates is no real victory for me. Live you last moments."

With these words, he pulled out his daggers, which glowed red in the shine of fire. Leon headed back to his ship. Elsa gave a hand sign. An archer took aim. The arrow flew at Leon, but he didn't even look. His head tilted, and the arrow missed. Leon turned and recessed his dagger in the archer's head. Elsa was stunned – she watched him fall, unable to help.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Don't misidentify my mercy as weakness."  
"You...You will pay for this!" Elsa shouted when she returned to the castle.

"Leon...you always had a touch of theatrics". Hans was standing on the edge of a cliff and observing the invasion.

**Chapter 6, episode 2**

Anna and Kristoff were riding on the top of the convoy. She wasn't able to think clearely and strared into nothingness.

"I'm sure she will be okay"

After a while they arrived at a part of the mountain hang where they had a good view on Arendelle.

Arendelle. Her home. The towers, the palace, the city. Everything was wrapped in flames.  
"Elsa..." She had trouble holding back the tears. Her sister was all alone down there in this flaming hell. She had failed. Elsa shut her out again. Anna hated herself for this.  
The wish to be by her sister's side got stronger and stronger. She made her choice.

"Kristoff, I leave you in charge."

"Wait, please don't tell me you think what I think you're thinking."

"You know this terrain better than anyone else. Bring these people somewhere safe!"  
Anna turned around her horse and was about to leave when Kristoff grabbed her arm. He kissed her lovingly kiss.

"I guess there is nothing I can say to change your mind, huh? Just promise me you don't get killed."

Anna again felt how her eyes filled with tears. She turned her face and left, heading towards Arendelle. Towards Elsa. Hopefully there was some time left.

At the same time Hans was sneaking through the flamestorm which was known as Arendelle.  
He wore a long coat with a hood. He had to stay undetected to make it to the castle.  
Hans turned right, then right again, then left. Dead end.  
Hans turned around and was about to go back to the last corner when three soldiers appeard.  
They hadn't spotted him yet. He had to do something...but what?

"Let me handle this for you" the voice in his head spoke to him.

"No. Stay out of this. I will figure how I deal with this myself!" Hans replied.

"These guys will literally rip you apart when they recognize you. Will you be able to kill them before they kill you? Will you be able to stand the pain if you are hit? I doubt that. Just let me do it for you. Just this one time."

One of the soldiers turned around. Hans heart pounded like crazy. He had to make a decision, quickly!

"Fine. Do it!"

He indulged himself completely to the voice. He felt how his body started to move on its own. There was no turning back from this point. Hans had no control.  
Then his arm drew his sword.

"Try to be as silent as possible", Hans said to his copy. No response.

His body moved towards the three guys. As he was close enough he grabbed the first from behind and cut through his throat. The other two recognized him. They hadn't even drew their swords.  
Hans made a quick sidestep. Followed by fast backstrike to the head. Hit. The corpse fell to the ground and the rolled towards the last guys feet. He pointed his sword at Hans. The panic was obvious. Hans grinned from on ear to the other.

"Ohh, what is it? Don't you enjoy the party ?"

"W...W...What are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare".  
Hans broke his opponents defense. His blade quickly found it's way into the other man's flesh. The last guy went to the ground.

"Hmm, that was a bit disappointing. If Arendelle can be conquered by such weaklings how mighty can the queen be. Did you like my final words to him? I think I went a bit overboard."

"I don't care. Can we please move on now?"  
The real Hans replied. He turned his back and disappeart into the flames again.

It didn't take long until Leon's troops had assembled. They were everywhere. The stamps of their formations made the ground shake. Elsa spotted, while standing on the gate, a huge, long something, that was pulled up the way from the port. It looked similar to the pipe, Leon used, only much larger. The front of the giant pipe gleamed.  
They positioned it at the head of the bridge.

"Ragnarok is in position!"  
The soldiers all took a few steps back. Then someone started to count.

"One...Two..."

Elsa realized to late what this strange pipe was.

"...Three!"

The muzzle fire of the canon was insane and the bang was deafening. It was like an earthquake when the main gate of Arendelle was ripped to pieces.  
Elsa was lying dazed on the ground, somewhere beneath the chaos. She wasn't able to move and the only thing she sensed was a terrible sound. Then she saw him. The silhouette of a knight with a giant shield came through the smoke.

"Come on. My sword hungers!" He shouted as he killed two guards with one strike.

"This is not a war. This is a massacre,"Elsa thought to herself.

More and more of the enemy soldiers were swarming in. Elsa had a hard time to stay consciousness. The darkness embraced her. It would be so easy and she was so tired. Then she could not resist any longer.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

She opened her eyes. What was with this voice? It sounded so familiar. That couldn't be, that musn't be!  
Somebody grabbed her shoulders and helped her up.

"Anna? What the hell are you doing here? You might get killed!"

"Elsa...I...I'm sorry. I just wanted to-" Elsa pushed her out of the way and raised her arm. Countless icicles made its way up from the ground through the body of the attacker.

"Wow, good job Elsa. I bet he didn't saw that coming". Elsa through an angry look her way.

"You stay behind me. Don't talk, don't move! Got it?"

"Yes, but Elsa I..."

"I said no talk! It was irresponsible to come back here."  
More and more enemies surrounded them. Then they made their move.

Hans had made it on top of the wall. Behind him lay the unit which was responsible for its defense...at least the pieces of them. He had a good view to the yard where the battle in full swing. What he saw next brought a wide grin to his face.  
"The Queen and the Princess are about to get cut to pieces...and I even have a seat in the first line".

Right, left. The incoming soldiers got pierced by ice spears or entirely frozen. Elsa did quite well defending them. Her attacks almost made through every shield or chest armor. But she got tired. She had never used her powers so intensive and for so long.  
Now the two women had come to the visor of Siegfried. The gigantic man slowly made his way up to them, as always the shield ahead. Elsa's ice attacks weren't able to breach through his rune shield.  
Hans saw how his brother came closer step by step. It would be over soon.

"This is it", his inner voice told him. "This is the moment you were waiting for. Enjoy it!"

A gust of wind stroked his face. Something passed Hans' field of view. Small rose petals passed by.  
Cherry patels... Hans had to think of the cherry tree at Gruu's cave.

"The moment I've been waiting for...?"

Suddenly he saw the whole situation in different light. Hans moved down the wall, heading towards his brother. Still he saw the cherry tree right in front of his eyes.  
"What are you doing?" the inner voice wanted to know. Hans ignored. For some reason he just didn't want to see Anna die. The voices got quieter. His hands moved to his sword. Then he was in range.  
Siegfried dropped his broadsword on the two women. Steal clashed, sparks sprayed...but no blood. Siegfried was confused.

"Who are you? And how dare you to deny my swords lunch, it's very hungry you know."

Hans didn't reply. He made a fast step forward and used the confusion to perform a kick to his brother's chest. Siegfried fell back and dropped his sword.  
Hans showed no mercy. Without even revealing his identity he cut through his brothers throat. Hans felt like seeing the light the first time, it just felt so right. There was a fire burning inside of him, keeping him going.  
Then he removed his hood and looked behind him. Elsa and Anna replied with a look as confused as shocked.  
Before any of the both could say a word Hans got hit. He looked down on himself. A dagger stuck in his right leg. Leon...he must be near.

"Good afternoon, little brother", Leons voice appeard.

"Elsa, Anna. This is over! Get the fuck up and leave!"  
The two women were still unsure how to handle the situation. Then an arrow hit Hans' chest.

"I said, get up and leave, I beg you. I will take care of Leon!" He spat blood and went down to a knee.  
Anna and Elsa finally made it back up to their feet. As they were already been a few steps away Hans' shouted after them: "I'm glad I caught you...". Then Elsa and Anna disappeared from his view.

"So, it's just you and me. Any last words?"

"I'm a stranger who has found an even stranger war. I'm not afraid anymore. I give my life with pride to protect the one I...the one I love". Finally being able to see things clearly felt so relieving.

"Well said".

The second dagger hit him right into the face. Hans's lifeless body hit the ground. The cherry plates passed by. He died with a smile on his face. For the first time in forever he felt like he did the right thing.


End file.
